Fedorov Avtomat
The Fedorov Avtomat was an automatic rifle, designed by Vladimir Grigoryevich Fedorov and produced in Russia in 1916. A total of 3,200 Fedorov rifles were manufacured between 1915 and 1924 in the city of Kovrov. In 1919, after 500 had been build, production was increased. The weapon saw combat in World War I in 1916, in the Russian Civil War, and later in the Winter War with Finland in 1940, when some were withdrawn from storage and issued to elite units of the Red Army. The Fedorov Avtomat is considered to be an early predecessor to the modern assault rifle, due to its relatively light weight, large detachable magazine, intermediate powered cartridge and selective fire capabilites. __FORCETOC__ Development The Fedorov Avtomat is a short recoil operated, locked-breech weapon which fires from a closed bolt. The bolt locking is achieved by two dumbbell-shaped locking plates, mounted at either side of the breech, latching barrel and bolt together through lugs on the bolt. Those plates are allowed to tilt slightly down after about 10 mm of free recoil, unlocking the bolt. a bolt hold-open device is fitted and the firing mechanism is of hammer type. Captain V. Fedorov began a prototype of a semi-automatic rifle in 1906, working with future small arms designer Vasily Degtyaryov as his assistant. a model was submitted to the Rifle Commission of the Russian Army in 1911, whihc eveutally ordered 150 more rifles for testing. In 1913, Fedorov submitted a prototype automatic rifle with a stripper clip fed fixed magazine, chambered for his own experimental rimless 6.5mm cartridge, called the 6.5mm Fedorov. This new rimless ammunition was more compact than the rimmed Russian 7.62x54mmR, better suited for automatic weapons and produced less recoil. This experimental cartridge fired a pointed jacketed bullet weighing 8.5 grams at an initial velocity of 860 m/s with a muzzle energy of 3,140 J (as opposed to the 3,600-4,000 J muzzle energy of 7.62x54mmR ammunition). 6.5mm Fedorov rifles were tested late in 1913 with favorable results. Since production of a new cartridge was not feasible, the decision was made to convert 6.5mm Fedorov rifles to use the Japanese 6.5x50mm Arisaka ammunition, in this particular firearm's case having a muzzle velocity of only 654 m/s because of constrained barrel length. The ammunition was also produced in Great Britain, whihc had purchased Arisaka rifles for the Royal Navy during WWI. The fixed magazine was replaced by a detachable, curved 25-round box magazine. Production In 1915, the need for lightweight automatic arms led the Russian Army to order the manufacture of Fedorov automatic rifles with larger-capacity detachable magazines. Production of the new cartridge was out of the question so it was decided to convert 6.5mm Fedorov rifles to use the Japanese 6.5x50SR Arisaka ammunition which was in abundance, having been purchased from Japan and Great Britain along with Arisaka rifles. The change of ammunition involved only minimal changes to the rifle, including a chamber insert and new range scale for the rear sights. In 1916, the Weapons Committee of the Russian Army made a decision to order no less than 25,000 Fedorov automatic rifles. In early 1918, the order for Fedorov rifles was limited to 9,000 weapons, but as a result of turmoil from the Russian Revolution and the subsequent civil war, only 3,200 rifles were manufactured in the city of Kovrov between 1920 and 1924, when production was finally stopped. Category:Weapons Category:Soviet Military Category:Weapons of Russia